Pilot
| story = | teleplay = | directed = | hidec = | prev = | next = }} The unnamed Pilot episode of Veronica Mars first introduces the characters and setting of the show. Set in September of 2004, Veronica Mars recounts the events that led to her getting hassled by a motorcycle gang outside the Camelot Motel where she was taking photos of Jake Kane meeting with a woman. She starts her Junior year at Neptune High by cutting down Wallace Fennel, the new kid, from the flag pole. He helps her as she helps get the PCH bikers out of trouble and solve a case for her dad.Along with the story about her previous few days, she describes through flashback her relationship with Duncan Kane, the murder of Lily Kane, her father losing his job as sheriff after pursuing Jake Kane as a suspect, waking up after she was raped while drugged, and the obnoxious deputy refusing to follow up on it. Arc Significance * All the mysteries are set up and all the main characters are introduced, including Duncan Kane, Logan Echolls, Eli “Weevil” Navarro, Wallace Fennel, Keith Mars, and Veronica Mars herself. * Veronica finds out that it was her mother, Lianne Mars, at the Camelot motel with Jake Kane, and that her father was still investigating Lilly Kane's murder. Cast : as Veronica Mars : as ''Wallace Fennel : as Duncan Kane : as Logan Echolls : as Mallory Dent : as Eli "Weevil" Navarro : as ''Keith Mars Guest Stars * as ''Don Lamb * as Lianne Mars * as Lilly Kane * as Celeste Kane * as Jake Kane Music Production In the produced version of the "Pilot" episode, Lilly Kane is found by the pool in the same spot where she was murdered. However, series creator indicated that this was not originally where Lilly's body was to be found, and the location was changed for plot consistency. "Pilot" commentary. Thomas, Rob. SlaveRats.com. The original cut of the episode is considerably longer than the broadcast version. The original version appears in its entirety, featuring all of Piznarski and Thomas' original sequences on the DVD release of Season One. Trivia * In the original pilot, Lilly's body was dumped into a river and found later. The network found this a little too disturbing, especially because it involved Jake Kane disposing of his own daughter's body and had her body be left on the Kane property. * Rob Thomas was so impressed with Jason Dohring's acting that a scene of a tearful Logan confronting Veronica after Lilly's death was written and cut into the show after the actor was cast. * The pilot script describes Veronica the following way: "She is not cute. She is sexy. Tough. Prematurely jaded. Angelina Jolie at 17." * The scene during which Veronica wakes up after being raped was longer and more graphic, and was edited down by the censors. * Amanda Noret, who plays Madison Sinclair, and the girl who plays Shelly Pomroy (who is not a working actress but has appeared in over eleven episodes), are cousins in real life. Goofs * It is critical to the entire storyline that Lilly's shoes were in a photo taken the night of the murder. We see the new sheriff holding up the evidence bag on TV in the first episode of season one and the shoes in the bag are flip flops. The rest of the season they are graffiti-ed tennis shoes. * The dog, Backup, is white with brown spots in the first season. During season 3, Backup is almost entirely reddish brown. * After Weevil smashes Duncan's friends headlights and hood, Duncan and friends drive off. When Weevil is then talking to Veronica, in the background we can see the car is still parked behind them, but in the next shot it's gone again. * After Logan bashes Veronica's car and Weevil asks him to apologize, Logan's arm goes from his hip to his head in between shots. * During Veronica's flashback of the morning after her rape, she fixes the left strap on her dress. In the next scene her strap is broken again. External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap * Transcript * Pilot Episode on Clicker